


Welcome to my universe, Noct

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2 different words, Angst? Angst.... maybe, Both worlds are different from ffxv, Cussing. So. Much. Cussing., Dimensions, Gladiolus is a normal pleb, I made this on a whim...., I really like cussing honestly..., Igins is a normal pleb, In a not so normal situation, M/M, No one understands Noctis, Noctis doesn't understand any of this but he doesn't want to go back to his world, Noctis doesn't understand the lingo here, Noctis is a normal pleb, Prompto is a normal pleb, Side characters?, So enjoy trying to figure out what the hell they are trying to explain to Noctis., This well be really weird, Travel between two worlds, alternative universe, alternative universes, oh geez, really weird, so much to keep track of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: A bright light popped up out of no where.And noctis was his name, the men from the light.He wasn't born here.He's kinda weird.But hey? What can we do?He came from a hole other universe after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not spell checking. I'm to tired right now. So maybe next morning, meh.

Prompto and his friends Igins and Gladiolus was camping together.  
After all its been a while, and although Prompto knew that Gladiolus and Igins would be all up on each other the hole time. You see, Prompto had friends but they were all in relationships.  
Prompto is kinda.... salty about that. He's just been alone for all of his life. If the God's dropped a lover in his lap (Doesn't matter the gender) He'll cherish him or her to hell and back.  
And then a white light came outta of no where.  
In a middle of the light was a man.  
He had jet black hair. Black clothes, black boots with red soles and black pants with a black shirt.

Did the God's just....? Answer my thoughts?

Okay....

"Hey? You okay?? I asked. Honestly what else can you do here? I mean, Some dude just popped out of some damn light, the hell?

"Uggh." "Eh? Where I'm I?" He asked. How ever he is.

"Ummm.... Kettier Highland, Malacchi pond." I said.  
There was a nearby camp heaven. So we can camp here and be perfectly fine from the Deamons and other shady shit.

"Where? I never heard of such a place..."  
The fuck is up with this guy's lingo? He sounds like a professional business man or some shit.

"Okay listen guy, man, thing. You just POPPED up in front of me, in a light. Do you think you know where you are?"

"Heck I don't even know where the hell I am! I don't have the damn map..." The guy was giving me a weird look...

"What dose Heck mean? What dose... Hell mean?

Damn. What is this English fucking class? The fuck?

"Hell is... like the underworld. And heck is an other way of saying hell." I said. But damn the guy looked even more lost.

"Underworld?" He asked, and I considered death as a way to get out of this situation....

"Underworld. Umm, like afterlife. After life as in you die, and depending on rather your soul is good or bad you ether go to hell or heaven, but not everyone believes in that." Honstly what is this history now? Jeez.

"Umm okay? This place sounds scary."

He sounds like a 5 years old.

"What's your name?" I asked, although I'm sure that I've insulted the guy enough in my head and thoughts to call I'm that guy man thing...

"Noctis." He said, hes named after a Greek god! How can he not know about the after life and underworld and shit.

"Where are you from? Your clearly not from around here." I asked.

"Umm... Los Angeles." Noctis said. And I had to stop and blink.  
Where the fuck is Los Angeles? What ever.

"Yo, the fuck is los Angeles bro?" I asked. And he looked at me, confused again.

"Watch dose "fuck and Bro" mean?" Noctis asked and Prompto resisted the urge to punch a bitch.

"Fuck=sex or just a cuss word. Bro=Brother or just another way to get some ones intention." Noctis looked confused and I sighed. There was no helping him.  
"Okay. Where is los Angeles?" I asked once more without useing my "fancy" lingo. It seems to confuse him to hell and back.

"Oh umm... Well on the map of Ja-Merica-"

"Ja-Merica?" I asked. "Oh, um Ja-Merica is the name we chose when Japan and American was forced to join together because the tides in the ocean made the two lands combine together, and with that 100's of years of cultural heritage came together. There was more acceptance of the different cultures and even mixing then together on some occasions. My mom is American and my dad is Japanese. I take over my Dad's side the most-"

This went on for several minutes.

And I was bored again.

"Yup. Yup. That sounds cool." I said. Nodding my head as if I cared.

"And so that means that the war-" and Noctis continued to talk. What the heck!?

"And so the Japanese and Americans joined together-"

Yeah yeah. We all really want to hear your history. I thought and rolled my eyes.

"And so we together-"

Ugh! Whhhhhhhhhy, God's Why?!

"And therefore Ja-Merica-"

"Okay!" I said, or yelled, however you want to think about it.  
Noctis stopped talking right then and there.

And I Faceplamed.

"So your and where you came from have a lot of history."  
I said.  
Noctis nodded again agreeing.  
"I want to know about your land! The history and your story." Noctis said.  
Well shit. I'm not a historic. Historian? Whatever.

"Ha, you see. Lol I don't know."

Noctis blinked. "And what's a lol?"

"Laugh out loud. But it can be used sarcastically." I said.

Noctis blinked in understanding. Oh thank the God's he understand!

"Okay" Noctis said. "Where can I get a room?" Noctis asked and Prompto was confused.

"A room?" I asked blinking.

Noctis blinked also. "You don't know what a room is?" Noctis asked and I shook my head no.

"Oh a room is something you can rent for the night if you had no where to stay." Noctis explained and I blinked.

"So your mean a hotel of Motel?" I asked and Noctis was no confused as well.

"Um... what is a Hotel or motel?" Noctis asked.

"Well. Hotels are a building (usely better then a motel.)  
And well multiple people also go there but they have there own rooms in the same building. Motels are smaller and genuinely a lot more worse then the hotels, with worse servers and the items that always kind of broke. Etc, etc." I instantly moved my hand in a dismissive type of way.  
And noctis nodded.

Honstly now that I got to know a lot about Noctis then I ever really wanted too.  
He doesn't seem as bad as I made him out to be.

Opps.

But hey he's charming and shit. And maybe this was the God's way of Dropping off love at my Front door step.

Wouldn't that be awesome? If he could be my love. But life is a constant unfairty that is always constantly banging my head against the wall. Always. Especially about love.

Because I never had a damn kiss. And I'm 22.  
And never dated. I'm 22.  
Hell no one ever said they loved me. Did I mention I'm 22 years old?  
And salty as hell. And alone as fuck.

Yeah, God's can definitely help me. I wouldn't mind. And if this is the man they chose for me. Then so the fuck what?  
Gosh I'm desperate.  
Damn.

"Hey I never got your name." Noctis said, and after my internal daily dose of desperation and lonly love life it's only fitting that I blush.  
What is this? Amateur hour?!  
"Prompto." I said and noctis seemed to smirk. Da fuck was that?

"Let's go and get a hotel or motel or room. Or something." Noctis said. And I nodded agreeing for once. And for once understanding what he's thinking.

Sorry gladdy and iggy. But you two have each other anyway.

After a while of walking he final got into town. I wa tired but at least I didn't look dead like Noctis.

"I could just flop right here!" Noctis exclaimed, as he open the door with the key.

I chuckled at least he said something I understood for once.

"Right well i'ma take a shower."  
I said as I walked into the bath room.

"K!" Noctis said.

When I was done I saw Noctis in bed already asleep. And with that I got Into the bed with him. "Goodnight" I said to no one and feel asleep.

Damn. Who.turned on the light?

Noctis was also asleep. So the light from the window must have the light bulb. At least it isn't a light bulb.

Honstly I don't know how I get into these situation.

But hey? What can you do. I'm a pleb. And what more do you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> F I N.


End file.
